


Trusting in Love

by kaminikaku



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eisen never spoke of his true feelings, instead he hid them deep within so as not to burden others.  Or so he thought.  With the help of his fellow Kyou-based Hachiyou will he be granted one chance to tell Akane how he truly feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> I enjoyed this assignment, because it allowed me a chance to go back and watch some HaruToki after a few years, and remind myself how enjoyable it really was. That said, I found this quite difficult to write as I think the series did a great job of balancing Akane so that each potential suitor could be a potential suitor, and she develops a special relationship with all of them. Which made it almost impossible for me to find a voice for her, so … I took your request and tried to keep it close to your preferences and make this about Eisen's feelings for her. Hopefully you enjoy it, snowynight (sinngrace)!

The scent of the sakura blossoms is heavy in the air, so fragrant he can almost feel the weight of air against his skin, but Eisen pays no mind to it. Air is necessary, a vital component in the production of his music. His fingers tap gently against the wood of his flute, as he exhales steadily, coaxing the simple melody from the instrument.

He couldn't remember a time when he had not loved playing his flute. There must have been a time, and sometimes he searched his memory for it, long ago when he could not play. Yet, it was now so familiar for him that he could play in the dark, when tired, when happy, when stressed. Sometimes it felt like the only way he could express his emotions was through this simple piece of wood, through the silver notes that hung in the air.

Eisen lowers the flute, and takes a deep breath, holds it until his throat aches. Then releases, and repeats it. And again. His lips part, and he searches for the right words, but they don't come. Even now, when there is no chance that he could embarrass himself before her, no chance he could scare her away, burden her, make her uncomfortable; even now when there is no chance that anyone except himself would be there to witness his attempt to express his feelings, he can't do it. His tongue lays heavy in his mouth, his lips lay still yet his heart thunders painfully in his ears.

His fingers strain against the wood, and it's only the warning creak that makes him release the tension. The bamboo is sturdy enough, but even the hardiest material can splinter and fail under pressure, and he has no wish to ruin it. No wish to ruin anything. That was always the point. He didn't wish to ruin anything, and yet somehow, that always meant he didn't explain his feelings, didn't take a chance to take something he treasured and make it even more valuable. The risk was always too great.

Akane had to return to her own world. She did not belong to his world, no more than Tenma or Shimon did. They were destined to visit Kyou yes, destined to help them save and protect his home, but being destined to visit was very different to becoming a part of this place. His life was richer for having known them, and carrying his part of the dragon jewel was an honour and a privilege that he had never expected. 

He may have been born to royalty and privilege, but when he was old enough, he had been able to explain to his brother that his path lay in a different direction than the machinations of the court, his path was a more spiritual one that included music, meditation and learning. Their conversations had been long and difficult at times but his brother had eventually yielded, and allowed him to move into the circle of monks that understood him better. His brother loved him, he knew that without doubt, proved by his acknowledgement that Eisen was his own man, with his own dreams and needs, and had allowed him to pursue his own life, even though it would have been easier for him to keep him trapped in the court, to keep him close as his heir until he married and produced his own. The trust that his brother placed in him was vast, and at first Eisen had not understood. He had been young, only 10 years of age, but a lifetime spent thus far in court had opened his eyes to a way of life that he did not like and his visits to the monks had shown him where he wished to be. His brother had listened and allowed him to go, asking only that he devote himself to a life of good that made him happy. 

It was only when General Tomomasa had visited him that he realised how great a risk his brother had taken. As his brother's heir, he was vulnerable, and unscrupulous men could have kidnapped him, approached him with blandishments, bribes, and promises, attempted to curry favour with him, or at worst, turned him into a figurehead of opposition to his brother. General Tomomasa had patiently explained it to him, and although Eisen had known that the monks had been surprised that his brother agreed to his request, the ramifications of his choice became clear to him him and he realised how large a sacrifice his brother had made to allow him to make his own choices. He had quite literally placed his future in Eisen's hands, and without General Tomomasa's words, Eisen may yet be unaware of it. The knowledge that he had troubled his brother so deeply had not made the choice easier but it had made his conviction stronger, and he had resolved to honour that. General Tomomasa had leaned in close to him, and whispered in his ear, “You are a boy yet, Eisen. You will be a man. Your brother may call on you, and if he does, please listen. He would not ask anything of you that you are not capable of giving, and he would only ask if there is real need. We all serve Kyou, even if we follow different paths.”

Eisen had agreed to return if needed, and the genuine smile from Tomomasa had warmed him. That smile, Tomomasa's genuine smile may be seen more often now, after Akane, and now that he spent more time with Takamichi, but back then his smirk had been more readily seen. The smirk that hid everything behind the mask of the courtier, the one that kept everyone at a distance.

The succession was safe now, his brother married to the strong and sweet Haruka, who smiled often and loved him deeply. When his brother visited, and told him that he was to be married, he had wondered, briefly, and then seen the way his brother's eyes shone. The marriage was politically sound, there was no chance for it to be otherwise, and yet … His brother had been lucky. It might not have been a love match when the proposal had been made, but they had come to care for each other deeply, and that foundation had allowed them to grow closer. They had two sons now, and Eisen's role in the court had moved ever so slowly further into the shadows, just where he preferred it to be. 

The monk he saw as his spiritual mentor had suggested that finding Haruka and building a life with her was his brother's reward for the burden of his royal duties. Yasuaki was more pragmatic and had stated that given Haruka was a member of the royal court herself and cognisant of the responsibilities such a role thrust upon her, they were perfectly suited to each other. Eisen preferred to believe it was a mixture of both, a reward for past service, and the chance for their future service to be made easier through shared experience and understanding. 

That way he could believe that they were together because they were destined to be together, that there was a purpose to their connection. His brother had come to love and treasure Haruka, and she him. Their sons were yet young, but they were the blessed proof of their commitment to each other.

It would be for the best if he never had children himself. 

Having children would be a distraction that he could not afford, and run contrary to his choice to devote his life to his religious studies.

Having children might upset the delicate balance of power that had been so carefully crafted to ensure that Kyou remained stable and protected.

Having children with anyone other than Akane was unthinkable anyway.

Given she was unaware of his true feelings, it was unlikely that this would ever be a problem he had to deal with.

She is gone, gone back to her own world, and he is here, and alone and will remain so.

Now he was able to call the Kyomizudera monastery and temple complex his home, he was able to move between the pagoda and the temple as he wished, to sit in quiet contemplation of the Eleven Headed and Thousand Armed Kannon Bodhisattva in the Main Hall of the temple, and to drink the from the Otowa waterfalls and feel its cool purity clearing any trace of illness from his body. He shares his home now with his fellow monks. They are not his family, but they do care for him, and this, well this is his world now.

He brings the flute back to his lips and blows gently; a soft mournful tune escapes to fill the air around him. The notes are gentle, aching and heartbreaking, telling of a lost love, a broken heart, a promise that lies unfulfilled. The notes are his words, the result of his hopes as he could not bring himself to speak back when it would have, could have, might have made a difference.

Akane is gone.

He is alone.

The notes shimmer in the night air, and for a moment, his lungs struggle for air, it almost feels like he's drowning, and then suddenly, the music is there, steady, familiar, as he exhales and then inhales, his fingers moving delicately over the flute. They hover around him, an endless ache of loneliness.

The notes change, quiver and then part, as a scented breeze gently stirs the end of his hair around his shoulders. He lowers the flute and looks up to see Yasuaki standing beside him. 

Before Eisen can stand in greeting, Yasuaki is sinking down to kneel beside him, his kimono rustling quietly against the wooden floor of the balcony. 

Eisen smiles gently and says, “I am sorry, I didn't hear you … What is wrong?” 

Tears are rolling down Yasuaki's cheeks. As he watches, another spills over and glides over the curve of his cheekbone. Yasuaki reaches up and brushes it away as it reaches his jawline; it sits on his fingertip for a moment, a crystalline drop bound by more than salt and water.

“Why are you crying? What is wrong?” Eisen asks.

Yasuaki shakes his head slightly, and the tear drop dissolves on his fingertip. “I did not mean to cry.” He brushes at his cheeks for a moment, removing any trace of his tears. “At one time, I did not think I was capable of it.”

Eisen tilts his head. Sometimes it was best with Yasuaki to wait for him to come to his point, sometimes he was blunt in his meaning and sometimes he was at best obscure, but normally it was hidden behind a cool facade. Yasuaki was a private person and rarely offered a glimpse into his past. “When did you learn differently?”

Yasuaki meets his gaze and replies simply, “Akane-miko.”

Her name alone is enough to hurt him it seems. Eisen forces a smile to his lips, anything to hide his real reaction from Yasuaki. “What did she do?” he manages to ask, and is slightly proud that his voice does not shake at all.

Yasuaki watches him quietly, his eyes never straying. “She was upset with me. I found myself crying … I did not wish to hurt or disappoint her, but I had made no conscious decision to react in such a way myself. It was quite unusual.”

Eisen nods, and breathes through the memory that strikes him, of Akane speaking passionately in defence of Ran, of her eyes fiery with determination and her stance proud and resolute. “I am sure she meant you no harm,” he begins, only to stop as he sees an odd expression cross Yasuaki's face.

It was almost as if a small smile had appeared, curving the right side of Yasuaki's lips. Surely not, he was always so collected and emotionless; Eisen could not be sure, but it truly did appear that he was smiling.

“I am sure Akane would never harm me intentionally. In pursuit of something she believed in, however ...” Yasuaki trails off, catching the indignant look and the way Eisen's fists clench. He was becoming better at reading the reactions of others now, and of everyone, his Hachiyou connection with Eisen meant he had studied the reactions of the young man in detail. Eisen had become easier for him to read over the years, and any mention of Akane-miko and his reaction was quite predictable.

“How can you even think she would do that?” Eisen demands, and Yasuaki raises his hand.

“It wasn't an insult. It was merely an observation. I mean no offence. To the Miko, or to you.” Yasuaki holds Eisen's gaze and eventually Eisen blushes slightly, and looks out over the balcony edge. 

“Why were you crying?” Eisen mutters, attempting to turn the subject to something other than his own emotional reaction. 

Yasuaki pauses, and then turns and looks out over the city of Kyou. Campfires burn, in regularly spaced intervals, and the moonlight gleams on red tiled roofs and cobblestoned streets. He looks up, and high above the four corners of the city he can sense the four protectors, glowing in their protective jewels. Everything they had fought so hard for was on display, Kyou was safe, serene and lay peacefully at their feet. Akuram had been banished. Akane, Tenma and Shimon had returned to their world. The succession was secure, and the Mikado was in command of their city. Yorihisa was once more in command of the secuirty of Fuji-hime, a role he now combined at her suggestion with helping Inori to provide a future for those children orphaned or without homes. Together Yorihisa and Inori were providing shelter in one of the Shrine buildings, and the military minded were being trained by Yorihisa while Inori guided those who wished to become shop keepers or merchants. Takamichi as before was happily ensconced in the court archives but now ensured he took time to enjoy the rewards of court, and General Tomomasa stood at the right hand of the Mikado to provide strategic advice. Akane had been a powerful force for change in their lives, some more obvious than others, but in each case, she seemed to have left them happier than when she arrived.

Except for Eisen.

“Your music. I believe I was crying due to your music.” Yasuaki keeps his gaze on the city before them, even as he feels Eisen turn and stare at him. “I may not completely understand the emotions you feel, or why you react the way you do, but there are times when my conscious rational mind is overwhelmed by my heart. The notes you were playing touched something within me, and I felt desperately unhappy and lonely. I did not choose to cry, and yet the tears came anyway.” Yaskaki pauses, and then turns to Eisen. “You have a gift for music, your talent allows others to guess your feelings. This is different. Sometimes you share them.”

Eisen smooths the folds of his kimono and looks away. “I don't know what you mean, I have been playing that melody since I ...”

“Since Akane-miko left.” Yasuaki interrupts. “You began playing that particular melody after Akane-miko left us.”

Eisen nods, and forces himself to admit, “I miss her.”

“Everyone does,” Yasuaki replies. “Everyone who stood beside her feels her absence. Yet with you it is different.” Yasuaki gestures to the city before them. “Everyone owes her a debt of gratitude for Kyou's survival, and when we speak of her, I see the difference in people; their expressions change, their emotions change,their voices shift in timbre and tone. They visibly change. Yet with you it is different. You hardly speak of her. When others speak of her in your presence, you smile. You do not mean it. You wear a mask.”

The smooth bamboo of his flute creaks as Eisen's fingers tighten. “It is no secret that I cared deeply for Akane-miko. She was very important.”

“I believe that you love her.” 

“How could you know that?” Eisen snaps, and begins to struggle to his feet, but Yasuaki clutches his arm and holds him still.

“I believe that because I have watched you for years. I have watched how you act, how you react, how you look when people speak of her, or remember her, or wonder what is happening in her world. I remember the way you acted when she was with us.”

“You don't know anything, how could you believe that you could tell what I feel?” Eisen pulls his arm away. “I don't have time for this!” His only thought is escape, to run before he must acknowledge the depth of his true feelings. While he alone knows, he can bear the solitude and separation, but if others know of it, he could not stand their pity.

“You looked at her in the same way your brother now looks at his wife.” 

Eisen freezes in place. He had been so careful, and now with every word from Yasuaki it was all coming undone.

“We are linked Eisen. I am Genbu of Earth, and you are Genbu of Heaven. Between us, there is a link, a balance. I can't read your mind, and I can't read your emotions, but I can see you clearly, perhaps more clearly than others. I see the masks you don, and I see you.”

“I don't wear a mask, Yasuaki.”

“Not one formed from paper or metal or clay.” Yasuaki stretches out a hand and pokes at Eisen's cheek, whom flinches back. “One formed from expectation and familiarity and hopelessness. You may have fooled the others somewhat, but you can no longer fool me. Or them.”

“Why are you doing this?” Eisen asks, unmoving and unable to meet Yasuaki's gaze.

“Your pain is growing.” 

“What?”

“Your pain is growing. While everyone else has moved on with their lives, you are as hurt by her absence as the moment she left. I have seen it. The other Hachiyou feel her absence, Fuji-hime grieves the loss of their friendship, I believe that they they miss her. I myself have examined my own emotions and attempted to understand them, and I believe, based on my observation of others and myself that I care for her and I miss her. I believe that your emotions run deeper than what I can see in others or myself, and that you are in love with her. Everything speaks of it, your reactions, your music, your choice to seclude yourself here ...”

“What if that is true? What am I supposed to do? She left me!” Yasuaki rocks back as Eisen rises to his feet “What do I do?”

“Go to her.”

Yasuaki stumbles as Eisen grabs his shoulders and shakes him. The lights of Kyou shudder beneath them as Eisen unleashes his anger and frustration against a man he calls his friend. “How dare you mock me. Yasuaki I have stood as your friend, how dare you mock me!”

“I'm not! I wouldn't mock ...” Yasuaki tries to speak but Eisen cuts him off.

“I have endured. I have endured for years, so as not to impose on any of you. I have watched you all move on, be happy, laugh and cry, and known that I have nothing. I will have nothing. My feelings for her have not changed in any aspect, and I never told her how important she is to me. Now she is gone, and I am alone and lost without her, and you say go to her as if it was the easiest answer in the world.”

Yasuaki wrenches himself free. “It is the answer. Eisen, going to her is the answer.”

“She may as well be dead. She is beyond my reach.” Eisen turns and walks away. “I don't wish to speak of this again.”

Yasuaki clutches his beads and a moment later, Eisen's feet stop and he stands motionless on the wide wooden balcony.

“I am sorry, but I have no choice. You must listen to me Eisen.” 

The way Eisen glares at him would make a different man change his mind and most likely release him, but Yasuaki is made of different stuff than others.

“I have searched. I have looked for a way, and we have found it. The answer lies here, beneath our feet. It is a chance that only you can take. Will you listen to me?”

Eisen does not move, he can't move trapped within Yasuaki's spell, but Yasuaki looks into his eyes, and suddenly Eisen can feel the spell drop away.

“What chance?” he asks, and refuses to let himself hope.

“We are standing on the balcony of the Main Hall in the Temple of Kiyomizudera, built for the Goddess of Mercy. This is the sanctuary that houses the Eleven Headed and Thousand Armed Kannon Bodhisattva, who is beloved for answering the prayers of those in need.”

“I know where we are.” Eisen glances over his shoulder towards the statue hidden behind the walls of the Main Hall. “I help care for the Kannon Bodhisattva.”

“Lord Tomomasa heard of a legend, a tradition that spoke of the Kannon Bodhisattva granting the wish of those who proved themselves worthy. He asked Lord Takamichi to look into the archives, and he confirmed that the legend has a basis in truth. He found the records detailing the first to succeed and how they did it.

“What did they do? I have never heard of such a legend in my time here.”

“The practice was outlawed and speaking of the tradition was forbidden.” Yasuaki looked gravely at Eisen. “Lords Tomomasa and Takamichi risked the displeasure of your brother to investigate, and I confirmed with my teacher that it would also require the use of this.” He held up a small piece of paper, the strokes of the kanji inscribed so small that Eisen could make nothing out. 

“What do I need to do?”

“Leap from the balcony.”

Eisen stares at Yasuaki and then begins to laugh. “Leap from the balcony? Throw myself into the void? To what end? Shall we be reunited in death?”

“You will not die.”

“How can you tell?”

Yasuaki forced the paper into Eisen's hands. “The spell you hold is a powerful one, written with all of the skill of myself and my teacher. It is written on a piece of paper that Akane-miko touched.” At Eisen's surprised look, Yasuaki explains. “I have kept it safe. The spell is one of protection, even unto death. If you leap you will not die. I can not help you pass between our world and hers, but I can make sure you survive it.”

Eisen stares at the paper. It's smooth on one side, and slightly rough on the other, and most importantly, his fingers tingle, almost as if they can feel Akane's presence. He knows this feeling, it is the same one that occurs whenever he picks up his flute. Akane once asked to see it, and he handed it to her unthinkingly. When she returned it to him, it felt warm against his palms and his fingers tingled as they curled around the wooden shaft. This paper feels the same, so …

“Why did you keep it?”

Yasuaki looked away. “Akane-miko is important to me as well. I may not be able to define my feelings as you, or the others do, but I can say that I value Akane-miko. It felt right to keep the paper.”

“You would give it up for me?”

“Of course. You need it.”

Eisen carefully places the paper in his belt, next to his flute. “What do I need to do?”

“The legend states that you must leap from the balcony stage of the Main Hall. The leap proves the depth of your desire, and if you are worthy you will survive and the Kannon Bodhisattva will grant your wish.” Yasuaki gestured to the sharp drop below the balcony. '”It is a drop of over fifty feet. Most stopped on the precipice and walked away, but there were some who leapt, and survived. Those who survived reported their wish came true.”

Eisen steps forward and gazes into the inky blackness. “Not all survived?”

“Well it is a drop of fifty feet.” They stand silently, until Yasukai says, “About two thirds of those who leapt died. One third survived, and fewer again were left unscathed.”

“Yet still you tell me to leap?” Eisen asks.

“Yes. Now.”

“Now?” Eisen turns to stare at Yasuaki. “I can't just jump now!”

“Why not?”

“I need to … say goodbye. If it works, I need to say goodbye.”

“If it works, we will all be happy for you, and know that you are happier there than here.”

Eisen's eyes narrow. “How would you all know that?”

Yasuaki shifts uncomfortably, he was not meant to have implied that others would know … “You may have kept the depth of your feelings to yourself, but the feeling itself has not gone unnoticed.” As Eisen pales, Yasuaki continues, “Your brother asked us to search for a way to reunite you with Akane-miko.”

“Who do you mean when you say 'us'?”

“Myself, Fuji-hime, Lords Tomomasa and Takamichi, Inori and Yorihisa. Everyone previously involved with Akane-miko. Your brother asked us to find a way to reunite you with Akane. We searched everywhere, and could not find a way to bring her back to Kyou. The magic that Akuram used should not be harnessed, even by us in a good cause, and there was no other way we could find. When we looked at sending you to her world, there were even fewer possibilities. This one, the leap from Kiyomizudera stage, is the only one likely to succeed.”

“Everyone knows how I feel?”

“Yes.” 

Eisen sinks down to his knees, his kimono falling gracefully around him. “I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you all.” He bows his head, the apology as sincere as his embarrassment.

“Your brother gave us a task to fulfill. We did so.” Yasuaki cocks his head to the side, and considers Eisen's form. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“You have all been troubled by my feelings.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“I also look like a cowardly, silly love struck boy.”

“Eisen, you were a love struck boy.” Tomomasa glides toward them, his feet sure and silent on the wooden boards, and Takamichi walks at his side. “That is true, you once were a love struck boy, but you grew into a man who cared deeply for a woman. You have never faltered in that feeling. That is something to be proud of, and no one would ever imply you were a coward.”

“Of everyone, surely we would understand why your feelings for Akane-miko are so strong?” Takamichi asks quietly. “We stood beside her with you. We fought for her, and with her. We care for her as well, and would seek her happiness.”

“What if she would be happier with you?” Eisen asks, the question that has always tortured him “What about Tenma? She could be happier with Tenma. Inori. Shimon. Or Yorihisa. Any of you. Given a choice, why would she choose me? Why would she be happy with me?”

“Why wouldn't she be?” Tomomasa leans in close and holds his gaze. “You have proven yourself to be steadfast and true, your feelings unchanged. She cared for you.” As Eisen opens his mouth to protest, Tomomasa grips his shoulder and he falls silent. “Make no mistake. She will be the one to choose if she accepts your feelings. She will be the one to choose you for herself. She cares for all of us in different ways, just as we care for her.”

“You are the one choosing to act on your feelings.” This time it is Yorihisa who steps from the shadows, with Inori at his side. “You are risking everything; while we are not. Does she not deserve the chance to be happy with someone who loves her enough to risk everything for her?”

“What if I ...” Eisen looks around him, at his fellow Hachiyou and his pride will not allow him to say the words aloud. What if he is not good enough? What if she would prefer someone else?

“What if you spend your entire life in solitude, here in this temple, playing music that breaks the hearts of those who listen, because you were afraid to take the chance to speak?” Takamichi smiles gently. “The only way to know the answer, is to ask the question. Eisen, seek your answer.” 

Eisen stands, the centre of a circle of men bound by their past and their love for Akane, and then nods. “I will tell her how I feel and seek an answer.”

Silence falls over the group, and Eisen turns towards the edge. The drop looks more deadly than ever.

“If she says no, you can always come back and I can try next,” Inori says with a grin. As the other members of their groups turn on him with exasperated frowns, he laughs. “It was a joke! A bad one!” He claps his hand on Eisen's shoulder, and Eisen rocks slightly at the pressure. “If you are going though, could you please take these for us?” He hands Eisen a small package, wrapped in washi paper and bound with a red thread. 

“What is it?”

“Fuji-hime wrote a letter for Akane-miko, and well, the rest of us decided that we should also send her greetings.”

“You really expect me to succeed?”

“Yes.” The answer came from five voices in perfect harmony.

“I'm really going?”

“Yes.”

Eisen bows deeply to each man in turn. “Thank you.” He end with Yasuaki. “I can't tell you how much this means to me.”

Yasuaki looks to Takamichi for guidance. “That's just a figure of speech. He does have the words, he can't choose them.”

“I see.” Yasuaki gazes back at Eisen. “You are welcome.”

Eisen gathers his courage and walks towards the precipice. Close to the edge, the wind clutches at the hem of his kimono and his hair floats about his shoulders. He checks that his flute, the paper spell and the letters are safely tucked into his obi.

“Safe journey!” calls Yorihisa.

“Give my love to Akane! Make sure she knows she has options!” calls Tomomasa.

“Tomomasa! Ignore him Eisen, he's just jealous. Give my love to Akane as well,” calls Takamichi.

“Keep her safe!” calls Yorihisa.

“Make her happy!” calls Inori.

“Don't lose the letters. Or the spell,” calls Yasuaki.

As the other four turn towards Yasuaki to explain the usual way to farewell someone, Eisen grins and takes the opportunity to leap.

When they turn back, he is gone. They rush to the edge, but can see no sign of him.

Yorihisa and Inori rush to check the hillside, just to make sure Eisen is truly gone. Yasuaki closes his eyes and reaches out, searching but he finds no trace of his fellow Genbu.

Tomomasa threads his arm through Takamichi's. “It actually worked.” 

Takamichi smiles at him. “Well as you once said to me, love will find a way.”

***  
He had leapt into darkness, but when he opens his eyes Eisen can see nothing but light.

In the few moments it takes his eyes to adjust, he realises it is sunlight, sunlight shining through trees covered in sakura blossoms, and as he watches, a light breeze catches a branch and shakes a few free to dance. He looks down to discover he is wearing his kimono, and checks that he still has the letters and his flute. The spell paper has disappeared. He clutches his flute, the familiar wooden surface comforting.

He looks around, he has no idea where he is, beyond standing in an avenue of sakura … and then he sees her.

His Akane.

Sitting under a tree, knees pulled up to her chest, head bent and eyes closed. She looks lonely and sad, and somehow no different to the last time he saw her, and he hurries towards her, his kimono whispering as it sweeps across the petals on the ground.

She hears his approach and raises her head, opens her eyes, and for a moment, she freezes and Eisen can tell nothing of what she truly feels.

She springs to her feet, but her face is calm, and her eyes are shining, but he cannot tell if she is happy or sad or disappointed or … “Is this all right? That it's me? Is my coming here acceptable? Should I ...” 

Before he can say anything else, Akane steps forward and lays her cheek against his shoulder, just over his heart, and wraps her arms tightly around him. 

“Akane?” he whispers, hoping but scared to ask.

“Eisen,” she breathes, and he feels the breath leave his lungs and all his hopes comes together in one massive wave. “I hoped it would be you. I wanted it to be you, so I could tell you what I should have told you when I was there, I hoped that one day you would come to me, and I could ...” She lifts her head, and smiles, and says his name again. “Eisen.”

“I love you. Akane. I have always loved you, and I always will.”

She tightens her hold on him, and he realises that she is crying, tears welling and falling down her cheeks until they dampen the cloth over his heart. She is also smiling, and he has no words left, the most important ones have been spoken, so instead he lifts his flute and tells her through his music what he cannot find the words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kuruizaki who subbed the omake ending, which can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYVpzXRxXdI.
> 
> Kiyomizudera temple is also a real place in Kyoto. It's history is slightly different to what is described here, but it would have been a contemporary of the Heian Shrine, which is so familiar to us from the anime. I have taken (a lot) of liberties in terms of the timeline, and placed the current buildings on the historical site of a much older temple complex. It is famous now for the stage, a wooden balcony that runs from the Main Hall, which has spectacular views over Kyoto. When I was looking for a temple for Eisen to adopt, I thought this would be a very comfortable place for him. During the Edo period, it became a tradition that leaping from the stage could secure your wish, but it was eventually outlawed due to the resultant deaths. The buildings are truly beautiful and the view stunning.  
> The following links have lots of info, and stunning pictures:  
> http://www.kiyomizudera.or.jp/lang/01.html  
> and  
> http://monastic-asia.wikidot.com/kiyomizudera


End file.
